Clark County, Ohio
:For British letters to voters in Clark County in the 2004 Presidential election, see The Guardian | seat wl = Springfield | largest city = Springfield | area_total_sq_mi = 403 | area_total_km2 = 1045 | area_land_sq_mi = 400 | area_land_km2 = 1036 | area_water_sq_mi = 4 | area_water_km2 = 10 | area percentage = 0.92% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 144742 | density_sq_mi = 362 | density_km2 = 140 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset= -4 | web = www.clarkcountyohio.gov | named for = General George Rogers Clark |}} Clark County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. As of 2000, the population was 144,742. It is included in the Springfield, Ohio Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county was established on March 1, 1818 and is named for General George Rogers Clark who fought Indians in Ohio in the early Nineteenth Century. Extension Data Center }} Its county seat is Springfield6. Government Main article: Ohio county government Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.92%) is water. Adjacent counties *Champaign County (north) *Madison County (east) *Greene County (south) *Montgomery County (southwest) *Miami County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 144,742 people, 56,648 households, and 39,370 families residing in the county. The population density was 140/km² (362/sq mi). There were 61,056 housing units at an average density of 59/km² (153/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 88.12% White, 8.95% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.53% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 1.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 56,648 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.60% were married couples living together, 12.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,340, and the median income for a family was $48,259. Males had a median income of $37,157 versus $24,688 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,501. About 7.90% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.90% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Localities Municipalities Census-designated places Other locations *Medway *Plattsburgh Townships Education Public School Districts * Clark-Shawnee Local School District ** Shawnee High School, Springfield (the Braves) * Greenon Local School District ** Greenon High School, Springfield (the Knights) * Northeastern Local School District ** Kenton Ridge High School, Springfield (the Cougars) ** Northeastern High School , Springfield (the Jets) * Northwestern Local School District ** Northwestern High School, Springfield (the Warriors) * Southeastern Local Schools ** Southeastern High School, South Charleston (the Trojans) * Springfield City School District ** North High School, Springfield (the Panthers) ** South High School, Springfield (the Wildcats) * Tecumseh Local School District ** Tecumseh High School, New Carlisle (the Arrows) See also *Clark County Public Library References *Guide to Clark County from the Guardian newspaper of London External links *Official web site of Clark County Category:Counties of Ohio Clark County